


Toxic Masculinity

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Insecurity, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Religion, Sexism, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Andy's experiances with toxic masculinity before and after meeting Mika. oneshots, but are obviously in the same 'universe'. This is about real people, if you dont like it, dont read it.





	Toxic Masculinity

Andy had never considered himself to be someone who cared about masculinity. He chose beer over a cocktail because he liked it, not because it was more manly. He wore the same soft shirts everyday for comfort, not because he thought he had to. He started playing football as a child because he loved it, not because he was told that 'boys play football, and girls play house'. But, every time someone jeered at him for his interest in art or photography, or laughed at him for being domestic with the dogs, he still folded in on himself like a piece of wet cardboard, he still cringed and rejected the notions of perceived femininity.

But he didn't care about masculinity, he assured himself. He still smiled every time Mika dressed up himself and his band like Victorian dandies. It didn't bother him when Mika sipped from a cocktail, tucking the umbrella behind his ear and winking at Andy when he thought no-one was looking. He didn't mind that Mika rejected most team sports like a cat rejected water, because Mika's talents lied within music and when he opened his mouth, he sung like an angel, often the most obscene lyrics that left Andy slightly red in the face.

He didn't care about masculinity, as long as it wasn't _him._

So when Fortune suggested the most obnoxious ideas for greeting cards he had _ever_ heard, his initial response was to recoil away from the idea, duck behind a solid wall of aggression, of 'no way am I doing that', all to hide that familiar fear bubbling up inside of him, to avoid the inevitable teasing that would result from such an idea. Although he knew rationally that Mika's family (who would receive the cards) would love it, he couldn't help but picture the boys in his class at school, who would scorn at anything not traditionally masculine, who would taunt and bully anyone they perceived as different. Who would look at anything they didn't like and scoff "that's so gay". He couldn't even fathom what they would say if they saw him posing on a greetings card with his boyfriend and his dogs wearing Santa hats.

Mika seemed delighted at the idea, and _of course he was._ The whole idea had Mika's name written all over it. He was already planning Christmas themed bow ties, and maybe a Christmas themed savile row scarf each for the girls. Mika's eyes had lit up in the way that always made Andy slightly weak at the knees, and more likely to agree to whatever scheme he had concocted. They went all wide and bright, and crinkled around the edges. It was always accopaniedb a wide smile. It was these eyes that often told Andy when Mika was truly happy. Andy was more than willing to wear a bow-tie and pose for some photos to see Mika's eyes like that. 

"Maybe we could dress Melachi up as a reindeer." he suggested. "Just get her some antlers and a big red nose, and she can be Rudolph" He suggested. If it was possible, Mika looked even more excited. Fortune also seemed thrilled by the idea.

"Please let me be there for the photo shoot. Seeing you two dressed up all festive for a Christmas card, i will piss myself laughing"

Andy felt the familiar feeling of _no no no_ strike through him, but pushed it down again when he saw Mika look over at him. Mika knew about his hang ups regarding masculinity. Andy had confided in him more than once, and Mika had understood. He had his own set of issues in school, and knew more than anyone how cruel kids can be. Andy smiled at him, not willing to do much more then that in the way of affection with Mika's brother around, especially with how vulnerable that last comment had left him. Mika understood this, too.

Fortune, to his credit, seemed to have realised that his gentle teasing was not well received, and changed tack entirely.

"Well, I'd laugh at you, Mika. Andy would look badass, and i could never offend the girls like that."

Andy failed to see how a Christmas themed costume could look badass, but appreciated the attempt, regardless. 

"Maybe we could dress Mika up as a reindeer, instead of Melachi. I'm sure he would look great with antlers." He grinned over at Mika. Fortune scrunched up his nose.

"gross, I don't want to know what you're into, Andy. That's my brother we're talking about. Keep your weird furry shit to yourselves. 

"Who's into weird furry shit?" Yasmine asked, having stepped outside just in time to hear the end of the sentence. 

"Fortune, i'm assuming, as he brought up the topic. We were just having an innocent conversation over here." Mika cut in, before Fortune could respond. Fortune made a noise of protest. 

Yasmine looked around at the three of them. "I dont think im going to ask anymore questions, i dont want to know.


End file.
